


Reações Inesperadas

by Odd_Ellie



Series: Flufftober 2019 [1]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Fluff and Angst, Flufftober, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 18:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Eddie decide confessar seus sentimentos por Richie após ele deixar o hospital





	Reações Inesperadas

As memórias ainda estão voltando na manhã em que Eddie finalmente é liberado do hospital, era um tanto peculiar em muitos momentos ao longo das últimas semanas ele pensou que ele já tinha lembrado de tudo e aí do nada mais uma memória aparecia. A daquela manhã em particular era sobre um sonho que ele teve uma vez em que ele contava para Richie como ele se sentia sobre ele e pela semana seguinte na vida real ele não conseguia olhar para Richie na escola sem ouvir na sua mente o som horrível do riso de escárnio que o Richie de seu sonho tinha dado em resposta a declaração. 

E ele tinha certeza que a memória tinha aparecido agora porque ele havia decidido que ele ia contar para Richie como ele se sentia sobre ele quando ele fosse liberado do hospital. Lhe ocorreu contar antes várias vezes ao longo das últimas semanas, e talvez ele teria contado se Richie não tivesse dito no primeiro dia que ele não sairia de Derry até que Eddie fosse liberado do hospital. E Eddie sabia que Richie tendia a cumprir suas promessas, e a idéia de ter que passar semanas com a estranheza e pena de amor não correspondido pairando no quarto do hospital não era uma que Eddie conseguia suportar. Então ele esperou. 

Eles andaram lado a lado da entrada do hospital até o estacionamento em silêncio, o que era estranho, Richie nunca ficava quieto assim. Eddie pensou que talvez ele conseguisse sentir uma vibe o que estava por vir e talvez estivesse constrangido em antecipação, mas ele cortou essa linha de pensamento dizendo para si mesmo que ele já tinha coisas demais para se preocupar. 

“Então-” ele e Richie tinham começado a dizer ao mesmo tempo quando eles chegaram na frente do seu carro. 

“Vá em frente” Richie disse. 

“Eu meio que preciso te contar uma coisa” Eddie disse. 

“O que ? Tem algo nos meus dentes ?” 

Eddie respirou fundo, era a última chance de fazer uma piada de _eu fiz sexo com a sua mãe _ao invés de contar, ele deixou passar. Era hora de ser corajoso. 

“Eu estou apaixonado por você. Eu acho que eu estou desde que eu era uma criança. E não, não tem nada nos seus dentes” 

Por cinco segundos Richie apenas olhou para ele em silêncio. E aí ele começou a rir. 

Não era exatamente o riso maldoso que o Richie de seu sonho antigo tinha dado, mas era um riso. No sonho ele se lembra de só se sentir triste e humilhado, mas na realidade naquele momento tal reação fez ele ter raiva. 

“Não é engraçado !”

“Eu sinto muito Eddie mas meio que é”

“A idéia de que qualquer pessoa poderia se apaixonar por você ? Sim é hilário e acredite em mim eu não entendo o porque também, mas sabe é o que é !””

Richie respirou fundo e ele tinha parado de rir, mas ele ainda tinha um enorme sorriso no seu rosto. E sua mão foi para o rosto de Eddie levemente acariciando sua bochecha.

“Não Eddie, é engraçado porque eu estava prestes a te contar a mesma coisa” 

_ **Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. ** _


End file.
